The Talbot Research Library is a centralized Facility whose primary mission is to support the information needs of the scientific, clinical, and administrative staff of the Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC). The Library has been an important part of our grant for almost four decades. Because FCCC is a freestanding Cancer Center, there are no other large research library collections readily available to the staff. Therefore, an onsite library service devoted to FCCC is critical. Electronic resources have taken priority over print in the last few years, and this trend is likely to continue. Librarians continue to assess needs, monitor the marketplace, and negotiate favorable agreements for acquisition of the most important and useful digital and print resources. This Facility is utilized by 84 peer-reviewed, funded investigators representing all 11 Research Programs and all three of the Center's Divisions. Investigators with peer-reviewed funding constitute 91% of the research use. As recommended, institutional support for the Library was increased, with funds for serials up 30% over the past four years. To fully support information needs, the Library provides institutional access (both on-campus and remotely) to a broad range of electronic resources, while maintaining a print collection of over 20,000 volumes of books and journals. In addition, Library staff manage an extensive on-demand database and internet search service, fill over 2,600 interlibrary loan requests from staff annually, and train and support investigators in using MEDLINE, Internet resources, EndNote, and other electronic resources, Most of the electronic resources, including an online catalog, full-text journals and books, and a Web-linked journal holdings list, are accessible via the Library's Web page at: http://www.fccc.edu/library/talbot. The provision of convenient, comprehensive electronic access to full-text information resources at the desktop remains a major emphasis of Library activities. Training is a critical element, along with maintenance of the Library's Web pages, which serve as a one-stop gateway to major online resources. With the continued proliferation of costly online tools, Library staff must analyze user needs and match them with relevant, affordable products, while designing user-friendly interfaces and educating investigators on optimal use of these resources.